Un par de ciertas teleporters científicas
by PerpetuumMobile
Summary: Shirai Kuroko se encuentra haciendo su trabajo habitual del Judgement, cuando se encuentra con Musujime Awaki que la atrae hacia un edificio abandonado. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos son muy diferentes a los planeados por Kuroko...
1. Capítulo 1 - Un encuentro inesperado

Capítulo 1 – Un encuentro inesperado

Eran las 8:00 de la noche. Shirai Kuroko ejercía una persecución a través de las calles del Distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia. Debido a que su poder de Esper Nivel 4 es la tele transportación, un observador casual pensaría que tendría una ventaja abrumadora en una persecución. Sin embargo, su objetivo no sólo poseía el mismo poder, sino que estaba superior. El objeto de su persecución era Musujime Awaki.

Inicialmente, Kuroko se encontraba haciendo su trabajo del Judgement, hasta que percibió una conmoción en una tienda de conveniencia. Todo se debía a una chica vestida solo con una falda corta, una chaqueta abierta y una venda cubriendo sus pechos. Aunque Kuroko no sabía lo que ocurría, decidió que si ella estaba involucrada, debía ser algo serio. Así que consideró su deber como miembro del Judgement entrometerse. Por supuesto, esto únicamente se debía a que ella aún sentía que tenía cuentas por saldar con Musujime. Así que se transportó al frente de esta chica y pronunció su característico _"Este es el Judgement". _La otra chica solo mostró una sonrisa torcida, y entonces Kuroko advirtió como un contenedor de basura había sido colocado encima de ella. Por supuesto, evitarlo no fue un problema. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Musujime ya se había escapado por uno de los callejones laterales.

Naturalmente, Kuroko fue tras ella. Aún así, no podía dejar de sentir que algo no estaba bien. No parecía el estilo de Musujime armar un alboroto de esa manera. Aunque quisiera robar algo de la tienda, cosa que tampoco tendría sentido, nadie se daría cuenta. Después de todo, ni siquiera tenía que tocar lo que quería transportar, como Kuroko. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla escapar. Nada en lo que estuviera metida podría ser bueno. Así que continúo siguiéndola por el callejón, hasta que se transportó fuera de su vista. Después de mirar a los lados, Kuroko advirtió un edificio de aspecto descuidado que parecía estar abandonado. Pero aunque sus entradas estaban tapadas, provenía un ruido del tercer piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kuroko se transportó hasta el origen del ruido.

La habitación en la que se encontraba parecía haber pertenecido a un restaurante, al igual que en el anterior encuentro entre estas dos chicas. Musujime la estaba esperando sentada en una mesa.

-Así que decidiste perseguirme hasta aquí. Realmente eres idiota.- Dijo Musujime mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué se supone que pretendes? ¿Tu intención era atraerme aquí desde un principio?

-Exactamente. Hay algo que da vueltas en mi cabeza desde nuestro último encuentro.- Musujime la miró a los ojos. Su mirada tenía un brillo extraño.- ¡Pelea conmigo, Shirai Kuroko!

Sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, envió un grupo de mesas directamente sobre la cabeza de su oponente. Kuroko reaccionó rápidamente transportándose atrás de Musujime dirijiendo una patada voladora a su cabeza. Sin embargo, Musujime ya se esperaba esta reacción, por lo que interpuso otra mesa entre ellas y Kuroko terminó enredándose. Aún así, algo realmente iba mal. Musujime era una Esper poderosa que podía enviar objetos filosos directo dentro de su cuerpo para incapacitarla. No tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo. Pero que no estuviera yendo en serio, no era motivo para que Shirai no lo hiciera. Así que cuando Musujime intentó de nuevo golpearla con una mesa, Kuroko uso su poder para transportarla y bloquear la vista de Musujime. Entonces aprovechó para caer directamente encima de ella con un ataque sorpresivo. Esta vez logró conectar un golpe directo, y Musujime perdió el equilibrio. Kuroko entonces la clavó al suelo con las agujas que solía usar. Por supuesto, esto era lo que Musujime quería que hiciera, y Kuroko cayó en su trampa.

-¿Ahora me explicarás que es lo que ocurre? ¿Me atrajiste hasta acá para que te capturara?

Ya con la guardia baja, Kuroko se acercó a Musujime, que aún no dio respuesta. Aprovechando su exceso de confianza, se deshizo de las agujas que la retenían y se incorporó. Por supuesto, Kuroko se esperaba algo así. Sin embargo, nada podía prepararla para lo que hizo Musujime. En vez de ejecutar algún tipo de ataque, tomó sus manos y rozó sus labios levemente en un beso fugaz. La confusión se apoderó entonces de Kuroko, anulando totalmente su capacidad de cálculo, impidiendo que se tele transportara lejos de Musujime. Estaba a su merced. Fue rápidamente derribada, e inmovilizada por sus propias agujas. Entonces Musujime se abalanzó encima de ella, sujetando sus manos. Para sorpresa de la confundida Shirai Kuroko, la chica que se supone que debía ser su enemiga la besó dulcemente en su frente. Ése contacto que ella tanto había deseado de la otra chica que era su compañera de dormitorio, le estaba siendo proporcionado por alguien totalmente diferente. Finalmente habló Musujime Awaki.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que ocurre?- Su tono de voz se oía de alguna forma diferente. Aunque tenía cierta intención burlona en él, ya no se percibía hostilidad de ninguna manera. Miró con verdadera adoración a los ojos de Kuroko y sonrió. Ella reconoció ésa mirada, pues era la misma que le dedicaba a Misaka Mikoto. Su rostro enrojeció y esquivó su mirada.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo? T-te mataré definitivamente.

Sin embargo, Kuroko no podía mostrarse hostil. No podía defenderse… Porque se había visto a si misma reflejada en los ojos de Musujime Awaki.

-No te confíes. Esto no significa que me vaya a dejar atrapar por ti después.

Después de esta declaración, Musujime volvió a besar suavemente los labios de Kuroko. La forma en la que lo hacía parecía casi como si pidiera permiso. Se miraron fijamente en completo silencio, hasta que una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Kuroko, confundida y presionada. Entonces Musujime limpió su lágrima, y le susurró al oído.

-Solté tu mano. Es todo lo que necesitabas para liberarte.

Sin embargo, Kuroko no lo hizo. Siguió mirando el rostro de la persona que menos hubiera esperado ver en esa situación. Se dio cuenta que aunque su expresión llevaba la marca de alguien que había tenido que soportar la oscuridad, era muy hermosa. Observó sus ojos, llenos de admiración. Observó su pelo que caía por su espalda. Observó su abdomen desnudo que evidenciaba el buen cuerpo que poseía. Normalmente Kuroko hubiera sentido envidia, pero ésta vez un sentimiento completamente diferente se impuso. Palabras temblorosas brotaron de sus labios.

-¿P-por qué?

-No me preguntes, lo entiendo menos que tú. Decide lo que harás.

Entonces Kuroko tomó una decisión. Levantó su mano, pero no la usó para liberarse. La usó para atraer a Musujime Awaki hacia sí y besar sus labios como ella misma había hecho antes. Eso fue suficiente para ella. Fue como si hubieran abierto la jaula de una leona. Musujime la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez prolongadamente, y Kuroko se aferró a su espalda desnuda mientras un torrente de culpabilidad por sus sentimientos traicionados recorría su cuerpo. Musujime continúo besándola intensamente, hasta que separó sus labios y volvió a mirarla. Esta vez, Kuroko percibió algo distinto a la adoración que había visto antes. Percibió el deseo en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que Musujime no pararía ahí. Pero después de todo, ella tampoco quería que parara.

Volvieron a besarse, y luego Musujime prosiguió besando su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y llegando hasta su cuello. Apareció una expresión divertida en su rostro, y entonces la parte superior del uniforme de Kuroko desapareció, revelando un sostén negro de encaje.

-D-detente… Musujime… -Susurró con un hilo de voz, aún consumida por la culpa.

-Vaya ¿No eres muy joven como para usar algo así?- Evidentemente, esto era un cinismo descarado si se tenía en cuenta lo que ella misma le estaba haciendo. Acarició delicadamente el rostro confundido de Shirai.

Musujime la besó nuevamente mientras deslizaba su mano acariciando su torso desnudo, a lo que ella respondió agitándose incómoda. Se dio cuenta de que su sujetador había desaparecido también. Dejó salir un tenue gemido cuando la mano juguetona de Musujime alcanzó su pequeño seno, y lo acarició nerviosamente. Cuando ya parecía que Kuroko había cedido totalmente, la culpa le hizo apartar bruscamente a Musujime.

-No puedo.-Dijo ante la expresión interrogante de Musujime mientras intentaba incorporarse.- Yo… Ya tengo a alguien.

-No tienes a alguien… Ella te ve solo como una compañera menor. Ella no te ve como yo te veo.

-Lo sé pero…- Musujime acarició su mejilla.

-¿Acaso no me crees?- Sus ojos se humedecieron.- La verdad fue una estupidez hacer esto… Fui tu enemiga después de todo, no debí pensar que tenderte una emboscada aquí funcionaría…

Musujime se enjugó los ojos y se levantó dispuesta a irse. Entonces Kuroko se incorporó rápidamente y tomó su hombro, decidida. Antes cedió porque se había identificado con el sentimiento en sus ojos. Pero ahora había visto algo totalmente diferente. Había visto dolor. Le había hecho daño al rechazar de esa forma sus sentimientos. Al pensar en retrospectiva, ella nunca se había sentido así con Misaka. Todo el tiempo era como si todo fuera un juego, en el que ella la molestaba y ella respondía con una lanza de rayos. Pero esto era diferente. A pesar de la forma forzada en la que la había buscado, podía percibir algo más puro en las intenciones de Musujime.

Por supuesto, ella no tenía forma de saber la verdad. No podía saber que Musujime había sido su observadora silenciosa durante sus misiones en el Judgement. Incluso, había alterado las cosas con su Move Point para hacer la situación favorable hacia Kuroko. Pero ella nunca creyó tener una oportunidad real, después de todo, alguna vez incluso la había dejado gravemente herida. Por eso planeó una situación tan ridícula para confesar sus sentimientos. Por eso se giró sorprendida al darse cuenta que Kuroko la había detenido.

-No te vayas.- Shirai esbozó una sonrisa, y secó las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Musujime.- Como miembro del Judgement, no puedo dejarte ir.

Entonces se abalanzó hacia la sorprendida Musujime, haciéndola caer fácilmente. Se sonrojó al ver que los roles se habían invertido. Pero entonces, finalmente se sintió feliz. Miró el rostro de la chica que antes había odiado, pero ahora anhelaba tener a su lado más que a nadie.

-No me pienso dejar atrapar ¿Sabes?

Musujime usó la fuerza de su cuerpo para empujar a Kuroko y girarse para volver a ponerse en posición dominante. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, pero entonces Kuroko la abrazó. Extendió sus brazos y la atrajo hacia ella. Musujime cedió al abrazo, y se acercó a su oído, susurrando algo ininteligible. Antes de que Kuroko pudiera interrogarla al respecto, selló sus labios con un beso y se retiró bruscamente.

Inesperadamente, el sujetador y el uniforme de Kuroko volvieron a aparecer sobre su piel.

-¿Musujime…?- Kuroko la miró confundida.

-Esto… Debemos vernos en algún momento luego. Y creo que podrías estar en problemas.

Musujime desapareció, y justo en el lugar en el que estaba pasó una peligrosa lanza de rayos que terminó destruyendo la pared del fondo. Claro, no es como si nadie se preocupara por Shirai Kuroko. Después de todo, al ver que no había aparecido en la noche y no contestaba su teléfono. _Alguien_ tenía que haberla ido a buscar.

Kuroko ni siquiera se atrevió a observar la expresión de la chica que estaba en la puerta. Solo desapareció de la escena y huyó lo más rápido posible.

Es irónico que generalmente la que huía de ella fuera la chica que había arrojado la lanza de rayos.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Retrospectiva

Capítulo 2 – Retrospectiva

La primera vez que Musujime Awaki fue consciente de sus sentimientos fue en un momento de tensión para Ciudad Academia. Era el 20 de Octubre, la guerra ya era una realidad que sacudía al mundo. Sin embargo, para ella había significado adquirir un montón de tiempo libre. Incluso estaba aprendiendo a cocinar después de la insistencia de Tsukuyomi Komoe, la maestra con la que se alojaba. Sin embargo, Komoe-sensei se negaba a aceptar la tendencia vegetariana de Musujime, y quería que introdujera carne en sus comidas. Por supuesto, ella se negaba.

Ese día simplemente decidió salir a dar un paseo. Era un día soleado, era difícil imaginarse la tragedia que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, esto le importaba poco a Musujime, la verdad. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de descansar. Se encontraba caminando descuidadamente cuando vio a alguien que conocía al otro lado de la calle. Ciertamente, no era alguien a quién quería ver. Era una chica con la que había luchado anteriormente, cuyas palabras le habían hecho perder el control. Era Shirai Kuroko. Se encontraba hablando con una chica de pelo negro corto, con una especie de diadema de flores. Por su brazalete, dedujo que era una colega del Judgement. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo. Entonces una idea pasó por su mente.

_¿Por qué no vengarse de esa chica?_

No tenía necesidad de hacer algo serio, pero con su poder, conocido como Move Point, podía estorbar fácilmente su trabajo del Judgement sin ser descubierta. Y después de todo, no era difícil para una teleporter seguir a otra teleporter. Entonces Shirai Kuroko se puso en movimiento, y Musujime empezó a seguirla desde el otro lado de la calle, poniendo cuidado en no ser vista.

Kuroko entonces se teletransportó directamente al lado de la calle en el que se encontraba Musujime, así que rápidamente se escondió en un arbusto. Su objetivo parecía dirigirse a un parque común y corriente, entonces se percató de algo. El trabajo del Judgement por lo general no era realmente perseguir delincuentes, como en el caso de Musujime, sino resolver problemas más banales. Suspiró un poco decepcionada al darse cuenta que Kuroko solo se dirigía a una niña que estaba llorando.

-Oye ¿Qué ocurre?- Kuroko le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña.

-P-perdí mi bolso, no puedo encontrarlo.- Musujime sintió que era algo tan idiota, tan superfluo. No se le ocurría alguna clase de idiota que gastara su tiempo en un problema tan banal… O bueno, ella estaba siguiendo a esa clase de idiota. Y lo que era peor, pasaron cinco minutos, diez minutos, media hora… Y aún no encontraban el bolso. Musujime se había rendido ya de conseguir algún tipo de venganza y se disponía a regresar cuando se percató que había un bolso enganchado en una de las ramas del arbusto. La verdad, sintió ganas de teletransportarlo directamente dentro de la niñita, pero en vez de eso lo hizo caer directamente sobre la cabeza de Kuroko.

-¡Autch! ¿Qué fue eso?- Kuroko se tomó la cabeza, que había sido golpeada por sorpresa.

- ¡Ese es mi bolso! ¡Lo hiciste aparecer!- La niña corrió y se colgó del cuello de Kuroko- ¡Eres maga!

-Esto… No fui yo… Pero bueno, si es tu bolso, entonces creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

Musujime era incapaz de entender a Kuroko. Ella siempre actuaba pensando en ella misma, con algunas excepciones, pero incluso estas excepciones eran relativas a personas conectadas a ella ¿Qué ganaba Shirai Kuroko perdiendo su tiempo en tonterías como esta? Era algo parecido a esa maestra con la que se alojaba, Tsukuyomi Komoe. Ver esta actitud en una persona que había odiado causaba un conflicto interno y, de alguna forma, avivaba su interés.

Continuó siguiéndola. Observó como ayudaba a una niña perdida y emprendía otras acciones superfluas. Sin embargo, había algo que captaba su atención siempre: La sonrisa con la que lo afrontaba Kuroko. Desprendía amabilidad y dulzura, algo que no expresaba habitualmente. Además, sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera alcanzado la felicidad plena.

¿Qué era lo que le molestaba de esa sonrisa a Musujime? ¿Acaso quería que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida a ella? Rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente. Bueno, tal vez ya no podía pensar en Kuroko como enemiga, pero igual podía seguir buscando alguna forma de venganza. Después de todo, era justo. O esa fue la excusa que se dio a sí misma.

Entonces Kuroko sacó su extraño teléfono y contestó una llamada. Su expresión se torno seria, y se teletransportó. Por suerte, Musujime pudo verla en un callejón, y decidió teletransportarse a una terraza que daba al callejón para observar.

Kuroko se encontró frente a frente con dos sujetos fornidos. Obviamente, no era un problema para ella. Los inmovilizó rápidamente, hizo una llamada con su teléfono, y tomó un maletín que llevaban con ellos. Pero algo se le había escapado, detrás de un contenedor de basura, aguardaba otro hombre. Cuando Kuroko se disponía a irse, el otro hombre la apuntó con el arma. Entonces Musujime sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, y un pánico terrible, e inmediatamente atravesó el contenedor en frente del hombre, aún a riesgo de ser descubierta.

Por supuesto, esto detuvo el disparo, y además alertó a Kuroko. Musujime desapareció de la escena hacia el techo del edificio. Después de todo, si miraba hacia arriba la descubriría. Se apresuró a regresar a su casa, donde era esperada por Komoe-sensei, quien volvería a insistirle sobre la cocina, probablemente.

Esa noche Musujime no pudo apartar el rostro sonriente de Kuroko de su mente. Así que al día siguiente, volvió a seguirla. Y lo repitió ocasionalmente, como alguna especie de extraño ángel de la guardia.

Cada vez sus pensamientos eran arrastrados más y más alrededor de esta chica, hasta que finalmente aceptó la verdad. De alguna extraña forma, se había enamorado profundamente de Shirai Kuroko. Pero aceptar esto de ningún modo la hacía sentir liberada. Solo aumentaba el dolor sobre su corazón. Dolor al darse cuenta de que esa chica ni siquiera tenía alguna conexión con ella. Y dolor al darse cuenta de que esa chica ya amaba a alguien que ni siquiera le correspondía.

Intentó dejar de buscarla, pero aún así, cada vez que veía alguien del Judgement sonreír amablemente, eso le recordaba a Kuroko. Incluso la sonrisa de amabilidad de Komoe-sensei, le recordaba a Kuroko. Finalmente, decidió que era suficiente. Conseguiría una forma de acercarla hacia ella. Provocaría algún disturbio, y luego la atraería a un sitio donde pudieran hablar solas, y trataría de fortalecer los lazos.

Como ya sabemos, llevó a cabo su plan. Sin embargo, algo fue terriblemente mal dentro de la mente de Musujime. Una vez que la tuvo al frente, las palabras no salieron de su boca. En cambio, su cuerpo reaccionó a la emoción que llevaba reprimida en su interior, y el deseo por Shirai Kuroko apareció, llevando a Musujime a perder las riendas.

Y entonces llegó algo como un balde de agua fría. La aparición de Misaka Mikoto en el momento menos oportuno. Cierto chico que no tiene nada que ver con esto tal vez diría "_qué infortunio"_. Y ciertamente, si Musujime hubiera reaccionado medio segundo después, probablemente estuviera cocinada, lo cual es bastante irónico si consideramos que es vegetariana.

Aún así, ese día Musujime llegó a su casa embriagada de pasión, con una actitud inexplicable ante una confundida Komoe-sensei.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Cuestión de magnetismo

Capítulo 3 – Cuestión de magnetismo.

Todo el plan de Musujime fue puesto en marcha la noche del 2 de noviembre. Fue en ese momento porque decidió que lo más prudente era esperar por el final de la guerra. Sin embargo, eso lo hizo que fuera pocos días después del regreso de Misaka Mikoto, que no estaba específicamente en su mejor estado de ánimo. Por supuesto, Kuroko si lo sabía, y por eso se había apurado en llegar a su dormitorio, y se había fingido dormida. Esa noche estaba muy confundida como para pensar en el tipo de excusa que presentaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Mikoto seguía dormida cuando despertó. Pensó que tal vez si se cambiaba en silencio, podría alargar el momento de las explicaciones. Pero apenas se levantó, la otra chica abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Actúo totalmente normal. O eso es lo que aparentaba, pues Kuroko podía sentir el peligro latente. Incluso juraba haber visto tenues chispas saliendo de su flequillo. No podía imaginarse lo molesta que estaba. ¿Qué tanto habría visto? ¿Cuándo la había notado Musujime? Kuroko no tenía idea, pero su actitud evidenciaba que _algo_ había visto.

-Eh… Buenos días onee-sama.- Dijo Kuroko, nerviosa.

-Yo estaba preocupada.- Mikoto no la estaba mirando. Simplemente dijo eso. Se escuchó un tenue sonido, como de _electricidad_ estática.- Al menos podías avisarme ¿No crees?

-Es que yo no…

-Me da igual lo que haya pasado, pero yo me preocupo por ti.- Su voz temblaba, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.- Después de que _él _desapareciera de esa forma… ¿También pensabas desaparecer?- Eso fue suficiente para quebrantar a Kuroko, porque ella sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-P-perdón… Onee-sama…

-Está bien Kuroko.- Mikoto le dirigió una sonrisa.- Supongo que lo que importa es que realmente estas bien. Vayamos a desayunar.

Ciertamente, lo único que provocó esto fue que Kuroko se sintiera mucho más culpable. ¿Por qué había dejado manejar tan fácilmente? No podía explicárselo.

Aún así, el día transcurrió de manera completamente normal, no parecía haber alguna diferencia de trato entre esas dos. Ya en la tarde, Kuroko recibió una llamada de Uiharu Kazari, pidiéndole ayuda en el Judgement. Estuvo un rato ayudándola con cuestiones de papeleo, y luego fue a hacer patrulla por la zona.

Después de un rato, sonó su teléfono. Era Uiharu de nuevo, pero simplemente quería consultar una duda. Sin embargo, un chico que parecía muy apurado chocó con ella, y su teléfono se resbaló, pero nunca llegó a tocar el piso. A mitad del aire desapareció y volvió a aparecer en su mano. Eso solo podía significar algo, estaba siendo observada. Empezó a buscar con la mirada, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Qué se te perdió, Shirai-san?- Ahí estaba Musujime Awaki sonriéndole.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Musujime?- Kuroko trató de responder de manera irritada, aunque su expresión delataba algo totalmente distinto.

-¿No debería ser obvio? Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

-No tengo tiempo para eso.

-Pues yo tengo tiempo libre de sobra… Si no puedo hacer nada tendré que encontrar algo que hacer…

-Entiendo, entiendo. Solo no causes problemas.

-Entendido, Shirai-san.

Acto seguido, Musujime le tomó el brazo y la arrastró hasta un parque cercano. Kuroko no tenía manera de saberlo, pero ahí era donde había empezado a despertarse el sentimiento dentro de Musujime. Se sentaron en una banca, y por unos momentos simplemente parecieron disfrutar de la luz del sol del atardecer y del trino de los pájaros que se fundía con el alboroto que provocaban los niños jugando.

-Bien… ¿Querías decirme algo?- Dijo Kuroko.

-Shirai-san… Discúlpame.- Musujime la miró directamente a los ojos y enrojeció ligeramente.- De verdad me salí de control, y seguramente te metí en un gran problema. Perdóname, ¿Sí? Yo solo quería acercarme a ti, pero después de todo lo que pasó antes era imposible encontrar un momento…

-Llámame Kuroko.- Esbozó una sonrisa.- No te preocupes, realmente no me metiste en un problema.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?

-Eh... Sí, por supuesto. Pero ahora debo seguir haciendo patrulla para el Judgement.- Kuroko se levantó, dispuesta a irse

-Te acompaño entonces.- Se puso en pie de golpe.

-Eh… Pero no creo que sea el tipo de cosas…

-Sé exactamente el tipo de cosas que haces.- Musujime se encogió de hombros.- Sinceramente no entiendo tu motivación detrás de hacer esas cosas, pero al estar contigo sin duda será divertido.

-Bueno, haz lo que se te dé la gana…- Una idea desagradable apareció en la mente de Kuroko entonces, provocándole arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.- Eh… No te lo tomes literal tampoco.- Suspiró.- Ven si es lo que quieres.

-Eso haré.- Musujime le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a Kuroko, de las cuales seguro era raro ver en su rostro.

Kuroko la ignoró, incómoda. Simplemente se levantó y echó a andar por la calzada, sin preocuparse por ver si Musujime la seguía o no. Por supuesto, ella caminaba despreocupadamente detrás suyo.

-Oye Kuroko.- Suspiró.- ¿Exactamente cuál es el trabajo del Judgement? ¿Son así como policías?

-Pues…- Kuroko se detuvo, como buscando la mejor manera de responder.- No exactamente. Somos más como patrulleros que como policías. Nuestra labor va desde tareas comunitarias simples, hasta actuar para defender a los estudiantes de delincuentes, o incluso ser el apoyo del Anti-Skill en situaciones en las que no son suficientes.

-Suena como mucho trabajo.

-Lo es.- Kuroko siguió caminando, Musujime se quedó pensativa, y después la alcanzó.

-¡Mírame! ¡Éste es el Judgement!- Musujime había usado su poder para quitarle la banda del Judgement a Kuroko, y la estaba imitando de una forma burlona.

-¡O-oye! No hagas eso.- Intentó arrebatarle la banda, pero Musujime la evadió.- Ugh… Haz como quieras.- Siguió caminando, ignorándola.

Musujime soltó una risa y devolvió la banda al brazo de Shirai. Se sentía realmente feliz, nunca había sentido esa clase de emoción desinteresada hacia nadie. Una parte le decía que era algo muy tonto, pero otra parte de ella simplemente estaba liberando esa cara que la oscuridad de Ciudad Academia no le permitía mostrar. Tal vez por esto mismo fue que terminó manifestando este sentimiento hacia su rival. En medio de su ensimismamiento, una niña pequeña chocó con ella y cayó al piso. Era rubia y tenía los ojos azules, parecía un poco como una muñeca.

-¿Estás bien?- Kuroko se inclinó sobre la niña, extendiéndole una mano.

-E-esencialmente, estoy bien.- La niña se incorporó con ayuda de Kuroko.- ¡Debo irme ahora!

Antes de que pudieran detenerla, se precipitó corriendo por la vía, ignorando el peligro. A modo de precaución, Musujime la teletransportó de vuelta a su lado.

-¡Oye! No puedes salir corriendo así como así.- Kuroko la reprendió después de dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento a Musujime.- Podría pasarte algo.

-E-esencialmente… ¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo?- La niña parecía muy confundida.- Y en cualquier caso… ¡No es como si no hubiera mirado a los lados antes de cruzar! Todos saben que hay que mirar a los lados.

-Te teletransporté de vuelta, niña.- Le dijo Musujime con fastidio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo puedo sola… A-además, ¡Tengo mucha prisa!

-Pues ten cuidado ahora, no vayas corriendo por las calles.- Se despidieron, y no hubo otro incidente digno de mención. Una vez que Kuroko se disponía a volver a la oficina del Judgement con Uiharu, Musujime tomó su mano.

-Por favor… Quédate un rato conmigo.- Kuroko hizo silencio, no sabía que decir.- Por favor. Unos diez minutos en el parque. Podemos hablar.

-Está bien.- Suspiró, y se dejó guiar de nuevo por Musujime. De algún modo, se las arreglaron para hablar de asuntos triviales como la escuela y el Judgement, pero finalmente Kuroko hizo una pregunta que Musujime no sabía responderle.

-Oye, _¿Y a qué se supone que te dedicas?_

Musujime miró al suelo, y tardó en responder.

-Bueno, hasta ahora me dedicaba a hacer lo que otras personas no quieren hacer… Y en realidad yo tampoco.- Había un deje de melancolía en su voz. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, Kuroko dijo algo que tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Musujime.

-Ese es un atuendo muy adecuado.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Te la arreglas siempre para mostrar piel.- Mostró una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?- Le dio un golpecito.- No es como si yo tuviera una intención tan idiota.

Antes de poder decir más, Kuroko recibió una llamada de Uiharu. Dirigió una mirada sarcástica a Musujime, y se despidió de ella.

Musujime Awaki, en cambio, se quedó un largo rato sentada en el mismo sitio. Ella y Shirai Kuroko eran chicas muy diferentes, casi opuestas. Pero igual ella se sentía atraída irremediablemente. Tal vez fuera todo como el magnetismo, al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, sentía que había algo que no encajaba. Que había visto algo que no debió haber ocurrido.

_Y en realidad, tenía razón._


End file.
